Toothbrushes generally comprise a head and a handle disposed along a longitudinal axis, the head having a substantially planar face from which project a plurality of bristles. The bristles of known toothbrushes are generally filaments of generally circular cross section, ideally with rounded ends, grouped together in tufts of generally circular cross section.
Toothbrushes are known which include cleaning filaments other than bristles, either as a complete alternative to bristles, or in addition to bristles. For example U.S. Pat. No. 4,277,862 discloses a toothbrush having resilient gum massage elements along the outer edges of the bristle pattern. U.S. Pat. No. 4,616,374 discloses a toothbrush having a brush head composed of nylon mesh or loops. U.S. Pat. No. 5,040,260 discloses a toothbrush having a head from which extend small rubber cones. GB 2214420A discloses a toothbrush having a head from which project small rubber pyramids. GB 214701 discloses a toothbrush having cleaning elements comprised of strips of crepe rubber, in one theoretically discussed embodiment of which the strips may have bristles sandwiched between the sheets of crepe rubber.
This invention provides a toothbrush having tooth cleaning filaments, of a different cross section to known bristles and tufts.